


Red Lust

by the_chimaera3



Series: Three Sinners [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dracula Influence/References, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chimaera3/pseuds/the_chimaera3
Summary: Peter Parker, un joven abogado de Inglaterra, es enviado a Transilvania para encargarse de algunos asuntos con dos hombres de mucho poder: El Conde Strange, y el Conde Stark. Pero el pobre e inocente Peter no se imaginaria como terminaría su estadía en aquel castillo.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Three Sinners [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576810
Kudos: 29





	Red Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a @Sthefynice por darme su opinión <3

Aquel enorme carruaje lo había dejado frente al imponente castillo. No podía creer que debiera hacer algo apenas terminara sus estudios, pero era una oportunidad laboral que no podía descartar.

Había sido llamado hasta Transilvania para resolver algunos asuntos y disputas familiares de tierras. Se sentía mal por tener que dejar a su prometida, Liz, en Inglaterra. Pero ella le había instado a ir y dar lo mejor de sí.

Se apuró a llegar hasta la entrada, pero aun así la lluvia torrencial lo había empapado. Tocó el portón algunas veces y le abrieron.

Una joven pálida y pelirroja, seguramente una criada, le miro de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Qué desea?

\- D-Disculpe, soy el abogado que llamaron los Condes. Peter Benjamin Parker. ¿Podría pasar?

Ella hizo una mueca, y de repente, un hombre salió desde las sombras a su lado.

\- ¡Déjalo pasar Wanda, el pobre tiembla de frio! Y no somos salvajes ¿No?

La muchacha llamada Wanda le miró y volvió a ver a Peter, sonrió apenas. Casi de forma divertida.

\- Ah sí, Conde Strange. Por supuesto

Aquel hombre pálido, con cabello oscuro y algunas canas a los lados del rostro. Sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo, y Peter se sintió intimidado. Aquel aristócrata tenía un porte y elegancia en cada gesto que por poco lo hacía sentir inferior.

\- Pase, por favor.

\- G-Gracias, Conde. No sabe el diluvio que hay afuera, temía no poder llegar a su castillo.

\- Joven Parker – Lord Strange le miro con una sonrisa misteriosa – No se preocupe. Lo importante es que llegó aquí sano y salvo. Venga, su otro cliente muere por conocerlo.

El muchacho se dejó llevar por aquel hombre de aura misteriosa a una enorme sala de estar. La chimenea iluminaba todo de forma tenue, aquel sillón de terciopelo rojo. Allí una silueta bebía vino de una copa.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué has traído Stephen?

\- Un invitado, Tony – comento este sonriéndole a Peter de forma sensual – Es el abogado que hemos llamado. Pasará la noche aquí, debido a la tormenta allí afuera.

\- ¿Ah sí? – aquella voz misteriosa pareció interesarse.

\- Si… ¿Por qué no vienes a saludarlo como es debido?

Entonces, el hombre se puso de pie y se acercó a las velas, revelando su rostro. Peter sintió escalofríos al verlo. Era también pálido y tenía una curiosa barba, parecida a la de Lord Strange. Sus ojos en cambio eran oscuros y brillantes al mismo tiempo. Le sonrió al verlo, hasta se podría decir que se quedó unos momentos apreciándolo y le tomó de la mano para depositar un beso sobre el reverso de esta, tal y como si Peter fuera una dama. Este no pudo evitar removerla.

\- Oh, discúlpame. A veces olvido que mis costumbres no son muy comunes para ustedes.

\- Verá, señor Parker – le explicó Strange – Aquí tenemos otro trato con los extraños.

\- Somos un poco más… cálidos, por así decirlo.

El muchacho asintió tímidamente y se arregló la corbata. Nunca le habían besado la mano.

\- Le agradecemos tanto por venir hasta aquí y ayudarnos. Se nota que será un buen abogado, quiero decir, aun lo veo muy joven.

\- Acabo de terminar mis estudios, Conde. Tengo veintidós años.

Strange se acarició la barba y asintió, mirando a Peter de arriba abajo.

\- Impresionante. Por favor, póngase cómodo y beba una copa de vino con nosotros.

La criada, Wanda, sirvió tres copas de vino en copas de cristal con ornamentos de oro. Peter tomo lugar en uno de los sillones de terciopelo rojo junto a la chimenea. Los dos hombres le miraban con una sonrisa y bebieron de sus copas, Peter los imitó.

\- Cuéntennos, joven Parker. ¿Cómo es su vida en Inglaterra?

\- O-Oh… tranquila, diría yo.

\- He notado que tiene un anillo en su dedo – comentó el Conde Stark mirándolo con curiosidad.

Peter miro el anillo dorado y volvió a ver al hombre, este le sonreía misteriosamente.

\- Estoy comprometido. Cuando vuelva a Inglaterra, me casaré con mi prometida Elizabeth.

\- Que interesante…

Los tres luego conversaron acerca de los asuntos de trabajo. Peter les explicó los documentos que deberían firmar y los hombres oyeron sin mucha atención, pero aun así Peter se mantuvo profesional. Quería mostrar todo lo que sabía y dar una buena impresión a estos poderosos hombres.

Peter no pudo evitar notar a la joven criada de cabello rojo al igual que sus labios, los cuales le sonreían divertidos de vez en cuando. Como si le hubieran contado una broma. Wanda era muy atractiva, y se sintió culpable de pensar en esto considerando que estaba prometido. No debía caer en la tentación, lo mismo iba para aquellos misteriosos Condes. Ambos tenían un encanto hechizante que le atraía como si fuese magia.

\- Disculpen, pero me encuentro muy agotado – declaró Peter luego de un rato, dejando su copa de vino sobre la mesa – Creo que me gustaría descansar de mi largo viaje.

\- Oh, no hay problema – le respondió el Conde Strange - Wanda, muéstrale su habitación ¿Si?

La muchacha asintió y le indicó a Peter que la siguiera, lo cual hizo.

Una vez estuvieron solos, Stephen rio mientras bebía de su copa.

\- Sabía que te gustaría… es de tu tipo.

Anthony se cruzó de piernas y miró a las llamas de la chimenea.

\- Si… es una criatura exquisita aquel muchacho – comentó recordando sus rosados labios y piel blanca como la leche fresca - ¿Pelearemos a muerte para ver quien se lo queda, Strange?

El hombre rio para sí mismo, desconcertando a su amigo.

\- Estaba pensando que, de hecho, podríamos compartir esta vez.

Anthony enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Quieres decir que los dos lo tomemos?

\- Oh, Tony... Él puede ser la novia* de los dos… míralo. Es adorable, y por lo que pude oler, aun no lo han tomado. Es puro de cuerpo y alma. El mismo nos dijo que apenas estaba prometido.

Los hombres se sonrieron de forma cómplice.

\- Esperemos a que se relaje un poco y se acueste en la cama, y luego… iremos a probarlo. Solo un par de mordidas.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Si tú quieres hacer otras cosas con él, hazlo… Sabes que no te juzgaré.

Despertó sobresaltado en medio de la noche. Había tenido una pesadilla, y respiró entrecortadamente. Sentía calor, aunque solo estaba vistiendo una camisola y sus pantalones de vestir. Quiso dar vueltas sobre la enorme cama la cual le habían asignado en una de las torres del castillo con vista al bosque. Fue ahí que sintió una mano recorrer sus piernas, y volteó a su lado. Se encontró con el Conde Stark mirándolo. Quiso cerciorar que no estaba soñando de nuevo y se acercó a él para tocarlo.

\- ¿C-Conde Stark?

Pero el hombre lo besó en los labios sin previo aviso. Su boca era fría y lo devoraba sin piedad, Peter no sabía que sentir, y cuando este se separó notó que le habían mordido el labio. Lo suficiente como para derramar un par de gotas de sangre, las cuales el hombre lamió de sus propios labios con deleite.

\- Delicioso…

\- Ah, Tony. Vas a asustar al pobre muchacho – dijo Strange, apareciendo al otro lado de Peter.

El muchacho volteó confundido al ver a su otro cliente, y este le sonrió encantadoramente. No sabía que estaba pasando.

\- ¿E-Es esto un sueño?

\- Para nosotros, si – le respondió Stark tomándolo del mentón para acariciarlo – Para ti… tal vez sea una pesadilla.

Stephen le besó la muñeca y entre los dos, comenzaron a retirarle aquella estorbosa camisola, destrozándola hasta hacerla jirones para poder acariciar su blanco abdomen con deleite. Peter, a pesar de reconocer lo incómodo e incorrecto de la situación, no podía evitar sentirse abrumado en emociones. Se sentía como bajo un hechizo, como hipnotizado. Aquellos dos condes, hombres de poder y alta cuna, acariciándolo y violando su intimidad, era algo que lo excitaba como nada en su humilde vida.

Fue ahí que el Conde Stark se le trepó encima y le besó el cuello, y lo hizo gemir al sentir aquel contacto tan íntimo. De repente sintió una leve mordida, apenas la notó, y jadeó mientras el conde Strange imitaba a su compañero, besándolo y mordiéndolo del otro lado de su yugular.

\- Mmm… sabe cómo al paraíso. Exquisito…

Fue ahí que Peter notó algo húmedo y un fuerte olor metálico, y cuando bajó la mirada vio su pecho bañado en sangre. Su sangre.

Aun en su estado de lujuria, casi hipnótica, comprendió que aquellos dos hombres eran vampiros. Nunca había creído en ellos, ya que los consideraba una leyenda antigua para asustar a los niños. Pera eran muy, muy reales, tanto como el dolor de sus mordidas en su cuello.

Pero de nuevo, la preocupación no apareció. Era como si lo hubiesen dopado. Solo sentía placer y morbo, se dejó llevar con palabras de afecto de los dos hombres quienes lo probaban como si fuese un exquisito vino, deleitándose con su fuente vital. ¿Acaso lo habían hechizado de alguna manera? Tal vez. Pero no le importaba, solo quería sentir más y más de aquella sensación de placer.

En algún momento, sus pantalones fueron bajados, y se expuso completamente desnudo sobre las sabanas ahora manchadas de sangre. Se avergonzó al ver lo excitado que se encontraba, pero aquellos nobles sonrieron ante la evidencia de su lujuria. Era solo un virgen víctima de sus más bajos instintos.

\- Oh, señor Parker… no sabíamos que podíamos provocar semejantes reacciones en usted – comentó Stark, acariciando su húmeda entrepierna con suavidad, haciendo al joven arquear su espalda ante el contacto. Sus uñas eran largas y puntiagudas, pero aun así aquellos hábiles dedos lo tocaban con el mas morboso deleite.

\- ¿Qué diría su prometida de verlo así? – se burló Strange lamiendo su mejilla para luego besarla. 

Peter cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando no pensar en Liz. En lo infiel que le estaba siendo. Aunque, aun no estaban unidos en sagrado matrimonio, tal vez… podría pecar un poco antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la mujer en la casa de dios.

El Conde Stark comenzó a acariciar sus pálidos muslos con placer, devorando su cuerpo con la mirada.

\- Si tan solo fueras nuestro… Tan solo por esta noche. ¿Quisieras ser nuestra novia hasta que salga el sol, Peter? ¿Te gustaría?

El joven se sonrojó, aquel imponente hombre llamándolo por su nombre, y proponiéndole algo así de indecoroso. Dudó, pero aquellas manos fueron subiendo más y más hasta su pubis, y volvió a sentir aquel ardor en la piel.

Asintió.

El hombre le tomó del mentón para besarlo en los labios con fervor. Y Peter no hizo mas que dejar que sus labios tocasen los suyos. Strange miraba todo ahogando una risa, mientras acariciaba el abdomen de Peter y le rasguñaba con delicadeza, viendo como la pálida piel del joven se enrojecía bajo sus uñas.

\- Empieza tú con el… yo me conformo con mirar. Y luego los acompañaré.

Strange tomó a Peter del mentón para darle un corto beso en aquellos dulces labios, para luego quedarse a un lado de la enorme cama, mientras se acariciaba su excitación por sobre la ropa. Disfrutaría de ver algo así de interesante.

El conde Stark se mojó los dedos en lo que parecía ser una especie de aceite, y poco en poco, fue introduciendo sus dedos en el cuerpo del joven a su merced. Peter sintió un ardor, pero poco a poco este se fue convirtiendo en placer cuando ya tenía 3 dedos en su cuerpo.

Aquel Conde se bajó sus pantalones lo suficiente para liberar su excitación, asombrando a Peter ante su tamaño. Este poco a poco fue tomando al muchacho, adueñándose de su pureza y robándole su inocencia. Peter jadeaba y gemía, nunca se había sentido así de bien. Era algo único, precioso.

Se aferró a la espalda del hombre, quien enterró su rostro en su pálido cuello para volver a morderlo y saborear la dulce sangre. Mientras le hacían el amor, vio a Strange y este le devolvió la mirada. Este se encontraba tocándose a sí mismo de arriba abajo. Peter podía ver la lujuria en sus ojos y eso solo le excitó más. Aquel hombre de poder mirándolo con deseo era solo una fantasía para él. Un sueño.

Se acercó a la cama, poniéndose junto a Peter quien seguía recibiendo estocadas en su cuerpo. Este acercó su miembro a los labios de Peter, quien casi que, por instinto, saboreo con su lengua. La piel del hombre era suave y cálida, tentándolo a saborear más. Así que comenzó a dar más besos y lamidas, hasta que Strange le indicó que abriese su pequeña boca, y se introdujo por completo en ella.

Peter sentía las estocadas tanto por parte del Conde Stark como del Conde Strange. Y aquello era lo más excitante que había hecho en su vida.

Sintió algo pegajoso en sus labios, y el conde Strange jadeó. Su semilla ahora se encontraba en su lengua. El hombre le besó sin pudor, saboreándose a sí mismo. Y fue ahí que Peter comenzó a mostrar síntomas de que se encontraba cerca de terminar.

El conde Strange acaricio su cabello sudoroso y su miembro desatendido con parsimonia, para luego besar su mejilla.

\- Mi dulce novia… pronto vas a sentir un enorme placer. Solo acéptanos en su cuerpo y alma, y te daremos todo lo que desees.

En su bajo vientre comenzó a sentir una especie de presión, y sus caderas se arquearon inconscientemente cuando el dulce primer orgasmo llegó a su cuerpo. Por un momento sintió que podía ver las estrellas, o que podía tocar el cielo con las manos. Se habían adueñado de él, lo habían marcado para siempre.

Ambos condes besaron sus mejillas y limpiaron su cuerpo manchado de su propia sangre y semilla. A Peter esto lo enterneció, pues nunca se había sentido tan cuidado.

Aquella noche se dejó tomar por ambos hombres, quienes de alguna u otra manera lo habían seducido hasta tenerlo a su merced. Sabía que aquello estaba mal por muchas razones. Eran hombres, y él estaba prometido a una mujer.

Pero se había dejado tentar por el diablo.

Continuará…

*Novia es un termino en referencia a Dracula, no fue por feminizar a Peter o algo así, si no mas como un guiño. Podría entenderse como amante o concubino.


End file.
